The Shopping Bag
by Rena-sly
Summary: Dumbledore decides to conduct and experiment with some fifth and sixth year students. What will happen when Harry Potter and his friends, enemies, and some other Hogwarts students are stuck in a mall for nine months?
1. Enter the Experiment

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. Any characters you do not recognize from the Harry Potter series are mine. I also do not own the storyline or any part of the movie _The Terminal_.

 Authors Note: I got the idea for this story from watching the movie _The Terminal_, starring Tom Hanks. I thought it was funny, so it gave me the idea, what would happen if Harry Potter and his friends, enemies and some other students from Hogwarts got stuck in the muggle world? What if they got stuck in a muggle airport? No, not in an airport, a shopping mall? And so, in a little bit less than two hours, I came up with the idea to create this fan fiction. Anyway, I will shut up now, and let you get on with the story! Hope you enjoy…

The Shopping Bag 

Enter the Experiment

  It was a rainy day as hundreds of children gathered around the entrance to the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters. Most of them were excited to go back to school for the year, and to catch up with their friends they missed over the summer. Others dreaded to go back, from fear of embarrassment, torment, and Professor Severus Snape.

  A tall, slim sixteen-year-old boy boarded the Hogwarts Express in search of a compartment containing his friends. He wore his black school robes, lined in crimson, as he wandered the compartments. His round glasses slipped slightly off the bridge of his nose, and he pushed them back to shield his green eyes. He opened an empty compartment, having given up on his search and sat down.

  "Harry!" A familiar voice called to him a few moments later. He looked up to see a girl with long, bushy brown hair standing in the doorway, sporting similar robes lined with red.

  "Hermione! How was your summer?" Harry asked.

  "Wonderful," Hermione said, looking in the corner of her eye at a certain red headed boy. "I almost wish it never ended, but then, I wouldn't be going back to school, and all that studying won't pay off!"

   "Mione, why worry about studying!" Ron Weasley said for about the thousandth time since summer began. "It's just a waste of free time!"

   "But Ron, I didn't spend _all _my time studying, did I?" Hermione shot him a glare, but then grinned.

   Harry raised an eyebrow. "What happened while I wasn't around?"

   "Nothing!" Hermione said.

   Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Ron's only sister appeared. "Well, actually…"

    "Ginny!" Ron yelled.

    "Sorry Ron, I can't help it! As I was going to say, Ron and Hermione have become… more than just friends," Ginny said.

   "Really?" Harry said.

   "Yeah, while you were gone…" Ginny started.

   "Ginny!" Hermione hollered. "Harry, it doesn't matter! Anyway, did you hear that Dumbledore is doing an experiment this year with students from our year, as well as Ginny's?"

   "Yeah. I've been trying to think of what it could possibly be. All he said was something about muggles," Harry said.

   "Well, I think that he's going to bring muggles into Hogwarts, to show them things," Ron said. "I hope that I'm right, because then I can laugh when I see the look on Malfoy's face. He'll be furious!"

   Ginny giggled at the thought. "That would be funny."

   "Well," Hermione sighed happily, "I hope, whether muggles come to us or not, that we learn something from them and-"

   "HERMIONE! SHUT UP ABOUT LEARNING! IT'S SCRAMBLING MY BRAIN!" Ron hollered. Hermione stayed silent after that.

  "Okay…" Harry sighed feeling like he was in an unusual situation.

  "So, what did you do over the summer Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to get some conversation going.

  "Not much. Just hung around, bored," Harry said.

  "I see…" Ginny said.

  The compartment suddenly slid open again. Harry and the others watched as two blonde haired Ravenclaw girls stood in the doorway. Harry recognized one immediately as Luna Lovegood. The other girl, however, he didn't recognize at all.  She had mysterious snake-like green eyes. For a second, Draco Malfoy came to mind. Why? Harry didn't know.

  "Hello, Ronald, Ginny, Harry, Hermione," Luna said politely. "I'd like you to meet my older sister, Sakura. She's in your year, Harry, but in Ravenclaw like me."

   "Hello, Sakura," Hermione said, smiling.

   Sakura stared at them, and then her eyes settled on Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter, I've heard the stories, but it makes me wonder… just how did you do it?" Sakura spoke softly.

   "Uh…" Harry didn't know what to say. He just stared right back at Sakura.

   "Sit down Luna, Sakura," Ginny said.

   "Sure," Sakura said sharply.

   Ron's eyebrow's raised. "Malfoy," he mouthed to Harry. Harry gave him a confused look.

   "Well, well, well," A familiar voice said, "If it isn't Pothead and his little friends Weasel, and… Mudblood." Draco Malfoy smirked as he scanned the room. "Oh, and Loony Loveg-"

   "Malfoy, go away!" Ginny said. "Leave us alone!"

   "Yeah! Leave us!" Luna yelled.

   Draco ignored them for a second and stared at Sakura, who was trying to keep herself from laughing. A wide evil grin spread over his face.

   "Seems like your friend here likes what I say about you losers," Draco said.

   "Sakura!" Luna scolded.

   Sakura broke out in laughter then immediately stopped, "Shut up Loony! So, Malfoy, you think I like what you said? Well, to tell you the truth I don't really care! I was laughing, because you need to get a life!"

  Draco glared at her. "Really? Well, you don't know me! So, why should you say that?"

  "I know you are Draco Malfoy, I know your father got sent to Azkaban Prison, and that almost all the girls love you, especially Pansy Parkinson, and that you are rich, snobby, and very self centered, and against 'mudbloods' like Granger," Sakura said.

  "Ooh, Granger getting mad!" Draco laughed at Hermione as she glared at Sakura. "Anyway, how do you know all this about me?"

  "My sister, Luna," Sakura said.

  Draco gasped, " You're sister is Loony Lovegood!"

  "Yes," Sakura sighed.

  He smirked again the turned to leave.

  "Draco, wait!" Sakura said.

  He turned back for a moment, "What?"

  "Your fly is open," Sakura laughed.

  Draco glared at her for a moment, his face red from embarrassment, and raced off back to his own compartment on the train.

  "Sakura, that was great!" Ginny said.

  "Whatever," Sakura said.

  "Why'd you have to refer to me as a mudblood?" Hermione suddenly demanded.

  "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get back at Draco," Sakura apologized.

   Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. The first years went through the sorting ceremony and got placed in their houses, then joined their house table. Dumbledore stood up and started his speech about the new school year, and made any other announcements.

  "For my last announcement, for the fifth and sixth years, a selected number of you will take part in an experiment for most of this year. Tomorrow, each of you will receive a letter in the morning saying whether or not you will be part of the experiment. If you are part of the experiment you need to meet downstairs here, in the Great Hall, at noon. I will explain to you the rules, and then soon it will start. You do not have to go to morning classes. For those of you who are not taking part, you will still have to go to your morning classes. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said.

  Harry looked down at his plate of food. He couldn't think about anything but what the experiment was. Even as he made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore was up to.

   "Goodnight Harry," Ron yawned later that night, as he stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace. "I wonder if I'll be part of the experiment."

   Harry sighed and stared into the flames in front of him. Hermione perked her head up from the book she was reading and looked at him.

   "What's wrong Harry?" she asked curiously.

   "Nothing. I'm just-"

   "Trying to think of what Dumbledore's experiment is about? I've heard!" Hermione sighed heavily and returned to her book.

   A while later Harry got up and headed to bed. He slept peacefully for the next few hours, letting his wondering mind rest for some time.

  All of the fifth and sixth years waited excitedly for their letters the following morning. Quite a few of them were disappointed since they didn't get accepted for the test Dumbledore had in store for them. Others were disappointed, like a sixth year dark haired Ravenclaw girl, that she had been accepted.

  "Ami! I've been accepted too!" Sakura yelled, running up to the girl near the entrance to the Great Hall.

  "Oh, yeah! I have a friend to annoy me and stand behind me in this weird test we're going to be part of!" Ami said, tucking a bright purple streak of hair behind her ear. Ami Stone (pronounced like Amy) had dyed black hair and bright purple streaks in the front, making her crystal blue eyes pop out. She loved to draw (mostly anime and manga), and read muggle fantasy books in her spare time. She was halfblooded, as her father was a wizard and her mother a muggle. In the summer she normally lived in the muggle world, in Canada, since she was Canadian herself (Sakura too was Canadian, but a pureblood), and traveled every so often to the wizarding world to shop or to see some of her friends.

  "Loony's sister… what are you doing here?" Draco spoke slyly.

  Sakura grinned evilly, "Nothing but waiting here till noon."

  "Really? You are in the experiment too?" Draco said.

  "Yes. I'm taking it you are as well," Sakura said. Draco nodded.

  "Hey Martin," Ami said, waving to a boy in their year, from Gryffindor.

  The boy waved back. His name was Martin Prokru, he was from Bratislava, Slovakia, and came to Hogwarts to learn both English and magic. Ami and Sakura were two of his only friends, and had volunteered to help him learn English. He had light brown hair streaked blonde in a small Mohawk, and baby blue eyes.

   "Hi," Martin said. "Uh, you in, um…"

   "The test?" Ami said. Martin started nodding. Ami nodded back. "Same with Sakura and Malfoy."

    "Yes," Sakura said.

    "Pothead's coming," Draco hissed.

    Harry Potter walked towards them and joined their group. Draco stood farther away from them, his arms folded, glaring at them.

    Soon it became noon and everyone who had been accepted for the unknown test had gathered in the Great Hall. There was the trio (Harry, Ron, and of course Hermione), Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson by his side, Ginny, Luna, Colin Creevy with his camera, Neville Longbottom, Sakura, Ami, Martin, and about five other students who no one really knew.

    Dumbledore appeared behind them. "Now students, I am here to explain to you what is going to happen in the next while. First of all, you do not need to bring anything, except for your school textbooks, which will be at the location the experiment will take place at. Secondly, you will have to try to work together during this experiment. The test is to see how long, and how well you can last in the muggle world, in a mall. You will be living in the mall, eating, breathing, sleeping, working, and spending your leisure time in this mall. It will be your home for the better part of the school year. You might build or lose friendships, relationships may begin between some of you, and others may become pure enemies, or, nothing will change at all. Everything all depends on if you work together and how you make of this. Now everyone go over to one of those three statues. They will transport you to the mall that you will be staying at. When you get there, you can do what you want except… leave."

  All of them walked over to one of the three and touched it, and they all soon ended up in a dark, cold room.

  "Where are we?" Draco demanded to know. "And who is sitting on my hand?"

  "We're in a storage room in a shopping center!" Hermione hissed, standing up and opening the door into the bright shopping area before their eyes.

  "Wow! This is what a muggle store looks like… It's a whole bunch of stores hooked together!" Ron gasped.

 "Ron, it's a mall! It's a whole bunch of stores in the same area! It's like Diagon Alley but enclosed and with security!" Hermione said, whacking him in the back of the head.


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Any characters you don't recognize from the original Harry Potter series are mine!

Authors Note: Basically, I just want to say, that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it. Please R&R! Thank you.

The Mall

Hermione led them out into the bright light of the shopping center. She stood in front of them and then turned around to face them.

"Alright," she said, "Now, you'll all have to get some new clothes. Shoppers will get freaked out if they see us in our school uniforms. Then, we will look for places to spend the night."

"Great," Draco sighed heavily. "We have no stupid muggle money to buy any of their crap! How are we going to get new clothes? By stealing?"

"No, Malfoy! IT'S CALLED A CREDIT CARD!" Sakura said, pulling a card out of her pocket. "Luckily, this place accepts Visa!"

"Finally, someone who is like me!" Hermione said.

"Hey, I have a Visa, cause I'm special!" Sakura said. Draco stared at her.

"Malfoy, what is your problem?" Ron asked.

"I-want-card…" Draco growled.

"NO! BAD BOY!" Sakura yelled at him, as he tried to grab the Visa card.

Ginny couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Sakura," Ami said, "Marty is uh… gone."

Sakura froze. "What? Gone? How could you let him?"

Draco snatched the card, "Mehehehehhehehehehehehe!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura slapped him across the face and stole the card back from him.

The unknown people stared at Sakura. "What's your problem?" she snapped. Their eyes went wide. She stormed off by herself to find Martin.

"I definitely think something is wrong with her," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Luna, how come your sister is so much different than you?"

"She's not really my sister. She's my stepsister, or half sister; whatever you'd call her. My father went to Canada for a while and met a Canadian witch. They 'fell in love' and accidentally had Sakura. Then, my father left Canada, leaving Sakura and her mother behind. He met my mom a year later, married, and had me. Just after they had me Voldemort struck in Canada, and killed Sakura's mother. Sakura was at home with a babysitter when this happened, so she didn't know. Then she got landed with my dad! When it was her year to start attending Hogwarts she refused to go, and so my mother taught her magic at home, with permission from the ministry. Dumbledore said she could come when she was ready. And here we are today, sisters…" Luna explained in a hateful tone.

"So, her mother is the reason she's like this?" Ron said.

"Partially. It also has to do with the fact that she knows another type of magic. Elemental magic. She knows how to use it well. Also, there are no restrictions to the magic. She can use it anywhere at anytime!" Luna said.

"Wow. I want to see it," Ron and Harry said.

"I think that you'll see it in a while, after Draco has pissed her off too much," Ami said.

"Oh, I'll piss her off!" Draco yelled. "That's my job!"

"Good. You go off and do your job!" Hermione said waving him away.

Draco ran off.

"What about his clothes?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares, he can look like that if he wants," Hermione laughed.

"Are we going to get new clothes yet?" Luna asked.

"Yes. We are now! Dumbledore gave me these, before we left," Hermione said, handing everyone his or her own Visa card.

"Wow. We all have our own!" Colin piped up. "I'm going to buy another camera with this!"

"I'm going to buy… uh, I don't know," Goyle said.

"Oh, shoot! I must have misplaced Draco's. To bad for him!" Hermione said grinning.

"I'll let him use mine. Then he can buy me presents!" Pansy said greedily.

"Actually, I think he'll have to beg Sakura to use her other one. She has two," Hermione said.

Ron's mouth dropped open, "She has _two_!"

"Yeah. The other one was her actual card. This one is from Dumbledore. Maybe he didn't know… But it's still Sakura's, so she can do what she wants with it," Hermione said. "Now, on to shopping!"

Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Ami, and a few other girls went one way, while Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and Colin went another. They spent the next four hours going around the gigantic mall, trying clothes on and purchasing them.

"Hey, girls, what do you think of this on Ami?" Luna yelled, standing with Ami outside the dressing rooms. Ami was trying on a purple and black halter-top.

All of the girls poked their heads out of their change rooms. "Ooh, you should buy it!"

Meanwhile…

"Martin! There you are!" Sakura said, running into the almost empty food court. "Why did you go off like that?"

"To look," Martin said.

"This is huge mall! You have to be careful! Now come with me, and we'll go back to the rest of the group," Sakura said.

She turned around to see Draco standing in front of her.

"Get out of my way Malfoy!" Sakura said shoving him to the side.

Draco followed behind them closely. They found Ron and Harry standing outside. Sakura asked them where the girls were. They told her, and she ran off by herself to find them and to buy some clothes of her own.

"Draco," Ron said, "I'm just curious, but is there any reason why you want to annoy Sakura?"

"No, Weasel. Why would there be?" Draco said. "She's just a normal girl like the others."

"Oh, you may think that," Harry sighed. "But you don't know the truth."

Draco didn't hear him. He just grabbed some clothes and walked into an open change room.

Later, when the mall began to close, the leader, Hermione, gathered everyone together, and they all decided that they needed to find places to sleep. They looked around, and everywhere shutting down for the night. The group made their way to the food court, settled down on the floor somewhere, and talked or fell asleep. Martin was the first asleep. He could sleep through anything, which was good, since chaos came around, when Draco started chasing Sakura around for her Visa card. Even when Martin's hand got stepped on, he didn't move at all.

"Sakura, give me the card!" Draco hollered. "Then I can go buy my clothes!"

"NO! Not until you are nice!" Sakura said.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Ron yelled.

Suddenly a bright flash went off. "COLIN! STOP TAKING PICTURES!" Ginny yelled.

"Mouse boy, stop it!" Draco yelled, referring to Colin.

Draco lie down on the cold floor and fell asleep. The others fell asleep as well a while later.

A few hours passed. Colin sat up, wide-awake. "Is anyone awake?"

"Me!" a voice called out to him.

"Who?" Colin raised his camera. A blinking flash lit up the room. "Oh, Sakura."

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Neither can I," Colin said.

"I feel like… coloring…" Sakura said.

"Coloring?" Colin raised an eyebrow in the darkness.

"Come with me!" Sakura said. Colin got up and followed her to the girls' bathroom near the food court.

"What are we doing here? And what's with the bag?" Colin asked.

Sakura brought out a few packages of hair dye. "Which color?"

"You aren't putting it in my hair are you?" Sakura shook her head no. "Okay, pink!"

Sakura prepared the dye and left the bathroom. She headed over to where Draco was and kneeled down on the floor, and set bowl of dye down.

"Draco!" Sakura said. He didn't flinch. She tried again, but this time way louder. "DRACO!"

"He's not waking up!" Colin whispered, a few of the others stirred.

"Good. I can go on with my plan!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"Should I prepare the other colors?" Colin asked.

"Do you want to see a rainbow?" Sakura answered. Colin nodded and ran off to prepare the other dyes.

Colin returned half an hour later.

"Okay, the pink is in," Sakura said. "Go into the bathroom. In the bag their should be some more supplies bring the bag here. I will give you more directions."

They worked for the next few hours until morning.

"Colin, Sakura, wake up. We can't find Draco!" Luna said. Colin and Sakura burst out in laughter, and pointed to a pile of clothes.

"That's him," Colin said.

Luna removed the clothes covering the boy and immediately started laughing. Draco moved slightly and woke up. He headed towards the bathroom.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, and Draco came running out of the bathroom.

"YOU!" Draco yelled, pointing at Sakura. "You did this!"

Sakura nodded, smirking, "Yes, I did!"

"My hair is brightly colored, and I have permanent marker all over my face and arms! What the hell were you thinking?" Draco hollered.

"I was thinking, Colin and I are bored and need something to do. Why not give Draco a makeover and take pictures of it!" Sakura said, grinning.

"She's sort of like a prankster, but she does the stuff that muggles do," Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, Fred and George would like her!" Ron said.

Draco glared at them. "You're going to fix this Sakura! And then, you'll pay!"

"Really?" Sakura sighed.

"We need to get out of here! The mall is opening soon! Hide in the bathrooms," Hermione said.

"We _need_ to stop listening to you!" Draco hissed. Surprisingly, Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I should be the one leading this group!" Sakura told Ami as they walked into the girls' bathroom.

"You should," Ami agreed, not really sure of what to say.

"Fine! You lead the group! But I swear, it'll turn into pure hell during the nights," Hermione said. "Just look at what happened last night."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it! I have my ways," Sakura said.

"Sakura, they already know about your… power," Luna said.

"Why did you tell them?" Sakura gasped.

"Shut up! I thought I heard something outside," Hermione said.

"Sisterly love…" Ginny sighed, feeling almost hopeless for them.

"I'm going to get changed," Sakura said, walking into a bathroom stall. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and green tank top.

"We should change too," Ginny said.

The rest of the girls nodded and went into stalls to change.

"Okay, people are starting to come in, we can go now!" Sakura said.

"I'm hungry!" Ron called out as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Pothead, shut weasel up!" Draco demanded.

FLASH! "COLIN! I THOUGHT WE SAID NO PICTURES!" Pansy yelled.

"Sorry, my finger slipped," Colin lied.

A month passed of the same kind of events. Shopping during the day, sleeping in the food court at night and waking up just before the mall opened. It was like that until one day, where something changed.

"Sakura, come!" Martin said, running up to her. He took her hand and they ran off somewhere, leaving the shops behind.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him. She was curious of why he took her away from the others.

"See!" Martin said pointing to a large sign that said 'Grande Opening of The Crystal Inn!'

"Wow!" Sakura said. She understood the name. The entire building was made of crystal and glass. "It's a hotel! And… it's in the mall! We can sleep here!"

Martin grinned. "I found!"

"You found it! That's right Marty!" Sakura said.

They ran back to the group.

"What's going on Sakura?" Ami asked.

"We have a place to stay! To sleep! A hotel has just opened today!" Sakura said. "Marty discovered it at the far north end of the mall!"

"Alright!" one of the other students said excitedly. She was known as Laura. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Lets go and get rooms then. Two to a room!" Hermione said.

"HEY! I'M THE LEADER! NOT YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, but, we don't want to waste rooms now, do we…" Hermione said.

"Where's Draco?" Sakura asked.

"He went to buy some more clothes with your other Visa," Ron said.

"HE HAS MY VISA?" Sakura screamed.

"He must have stolen it from your bag," Harry said.

"Oh well, that's the low one. He won't buy much with it," Sakura said smirking.

"I'm back!" Draco said, his hands full of bags.

"That's not much?" Ron said.

"Nope. Not as much as I can buy that's for sure!" Sakura said.

"Go?" Martin said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, lets go."

They walked to the hotel and went inside, and then they got rooms.

"What room are you in?" Ami asked Luna.

"The same room as Ginny and Colin. Oh, here it is!" Luna said, turning to her door.

Sakura stormed passed Ami and forced the door to open with her card key.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I hate this place having to have three beds in each room! I hate him…" Sakura said.

"Who?" Ami said.

Sakura didn't answer. She just claimed her bed and sat on it staring at the door. Ami began to take her manga books, her sketchbook, and her pens out of one of her bags, when Sakura finally answered, "HIM!" Sakura pointed to Draco, kicking one of his bags into the room.

"He's staying with us!" Ami gasped.

Sakura nodded.

"It was either you two or Parkinson! I can't stand Parkinson at all!" Draco said.

"I'm going to read," Ami said.

"That's great!" Draco said. "Maybe, you can write while you're at it, if you know how to!"

"DRACO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine… I'll leave!" Draco said.

"Good!" Ami said.

Draco left. Soon after Martin entered the room. "Can I…"

"Stay here? Sure!" Ami said.

"Okay!" Martin said, taking the bed closest to the window.

"Ooh! Ami, it's anime!" Sakura said, pointing to the television.

"I haven't been able to watch one in ages!" Ami said, gluing her eyes to the screen.

"A-Anime?" Martin was confused.

"It's like a cartoon, but different," Sakura said.

"Yeah. There's lots of them too," Ami said.

"Oh. I like anime!" Martin said smiling.

Draco came back an hour later.

"What do you want?" Sakura glared at him.

"I want to stay in this room tonight, because, Pansy is freaking me out! Besides, no one else will let me stay in their room. Colin and Luna and Ginny slammed the door in my face, and Pothead and his stupid friends won't open the door, " Draco said.

"Aww, too bad for you! Go back to Pansy!" Ami said.

"Okay! You stay!" Martin said pointing at Draco.

"Marty! He can't stay here!" Sakura said.

"No, he can! He sleep on ground!" Martin said.

"Oh," Sakura said, grinning. "Okay, Draco, you can stay here."

"You'd better not dye my hair again! I fixed it a while ago, but I don't want to have to go back! The lady who redid my hair was too slow!" Draco said.

"Don't worry, we won't," Sakura said.

Martin got off his bed and walked over to the closet. He grabbed some blankets from the top shelf and threw them on the floor. "There! You bed!"

Sakura and Ami spent the next few hours watching TV, along with Martin. Draco lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing but how annoying the TV was.

Eventually, they all fell asleep. The television continued to flash light and pictures moved across the screen. Every so often Draco would flinch from loud noises coming from it.


	3. The Muggle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for some characters that you have never heard of in the Harry Potter series. I am not J.K. Rowling, nor the person who created The Terminal… so that's it!

A/N: This chapter is short. I wanted to get it up right away. So, thanks go out to my reviewers. A special thanks goes out to SocietysChild for giving me some tips on how to make this story better. And… now, chapter 3!

The Muggle

The next day the groups separated for a while. Sakura and Marty were walking around with the other people that no one else knew.

"So, what's your name?" Sakura asked a girl with chin length light brown hair.

"Diana," the girl said, her dark blue eyes glittering in the light around them. Sakura nodded slowly. Diana then pointed to a girl with short brown hair, "That girls name is Carli, and the one walking beside her, with the long blonde hair, is Ashley."

"I see. So you guys are new students at Hogwarts? I am too," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Diana sighed. "We were all going to a wizarding school in Canada, but then our parents decided to make us transfer to Hogwarts because it was a better school according to them."

"You live in Canada? I used to, but then…" Sakura sighed.

"What?" Diana asked curiously.

"Never mind. I'll tell you another time. It's a long story," Sakura said.

Meanwhile Ami was hanging out with Hermione and Ginny and everyone else. Colin was in an electronics store looking at cameras. Everyone else was waiting impatiently for him in the food court and talking.

"So, what were you saying Ginny?" Hermione asked, walking towards the table with a drink.

"Hey, you should've gotten me one!" Draco complained. "Stupid Mudblood."

"Ignore him…" Ginny said. "Anyway, Hermione, last night I was in my room with Colin and Luna and we heard some weird music. It sounded like punk rock or something like that. We didn't know where it was coming from!"

"If you hear it again tonight, tell me. Maybe I can figure it out," Hermione said.

"Okay, we'll do that then," Luna, said as Ginny nodded.

"You're Sakura?" A boy with short dark hair said.

"Yes. And you are?" Sakura asked.

"Matt." He said simply.

"Nice to… meet you," Sakura said. Matt's dark brown eyes wondered around, looking at the others for a moment.

"Have you met my cousin, Brinley? She's the tall blonde girl with glasses. I was walking with her earlier," Matt said.

"No, I haven't. Thank you for telling me," Sakura said.

"No problem," Matt said.

"Oh, there's everyone else!" Diana said, spotting them sitting in the food court.

Martin stopped at a store, and stared in the window while his group walked over to the food court. After a few minutes he rejoined the group.

Sakura introduced Matt, Diana, Brinley, Carli and Ashley to the rest of the group. A cluster of muggle shoppers wondered around the mall. Colin brought his camera out and started taking pictures of the group. They didn't seem to notice.

Hours later, around one thirty in the morning, Ginny awoke from her sleep. She heard something. She heard music. Luna woke up after Ginny started poking her, and asked if she could hear anything. Luna nodded.

The two girls got Colin up and then headed to the room where Hermione was. They knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until she answered.

"Hearing music again?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Yes. I am!" Sakura growled, stepping outside her room. Martin followed her, as well as Draco and Ami.

"Fine. Let's go down to the mall and check it out," Hermione yawned.

"NO! I am NOT taking orders from a Mudblood!" Draco yelled. "I say what we do! So, follow me down to the mall to see where all that racket is coming from!"

"Fine your royal bastardness!" Sakura yelled.

Draco turned and glared at the girl. Then they all followed Draco to the shopping center.

"So, where's the noise coming from?" Colin asked.

Sakura and Ami shrugged. Everyone else didn't answer.

"What's that light over there, in that store?" Ginny asked.

Hermione walked over to it and gazed at the sign hovering over the entrance. "Misfits… I've heard of these stores. They have products from the Muggle band called Misfits. I hear they are pretty good."

"Muggles…" Draco sighed heavily.

"Wow!" Colin gasped, pulling out his new digital camera. "Maybe I can take pictures of their stuff."

Sakura sighed and looked in the window of the store. She heard music coming directly from inside. Her eyes wandered and soon spotted something in the dark corner of the room. A foot was sticking out from the darkness.

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped. "Someone is in there!"

"What?" Hermione said. She walked to the window Sakura was looking in. "Oh my! She's right!"

"Well, lets bust the door down then!" Draco yelled pulling out his wand.

"Um, Draco, sorry, but you can't use this!" Sakura said, pulling Draco's wand out of his hand.

"WHAT?" Draco hollered.

"It moved!" Ginny shrieked, watching the foot move slightly.

Hermione knocked on the window and yelled, "Open the door!"

The foot moved and soon emerged a person. Next thing everyone knew the door opened. The group stood in front of a boy around their height. He had hockey hair, dyed black, and wore a Misfits hood.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Raine Marius. I'm from Mexico," the boy said.

Draco sighed. "Wonderful…"

"So, how did you get in here?" Sakura asked.

"I fell asleep," Raine said.

"Oh," Sakura said. "And the music?"

"I was listening to it!" Raine said.

"Well, we should get back to the hotel. You should come with us Raine," Hermione said. Ginny and Luna nodded.

They all headed back to their hotel room, hoping that there would be no more disturbances while they slept. They didn't know what would happen next.


	4. The Jungle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that are not in the original Harry Potter series and the situations in which the characters are put into. I also do not own the movie The Terminal or any part of it.

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this. Well, I got a little idea and decided to work with it. I really hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the others, if you even liked the first three chapters. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, please and thanks. Now, onto the chapter!

The Jungle

"Wow. He's a muggle!" Ron gasped the next day looking at Raine in amazement.

"What's a muggle?" Raine asked.

"Oh, a muggle is someone who doesn't have ma-"

"Um, Ron means someone who is a Misfits fan," Sakura said.

"Then… you must be one too, Ron," Raine said.

Sakura nodded, "Yes he is!"

"Wicked. Now I think I'm gonna grab a bite to eat," Raine said, "See ya!"

"Bye," Sakura waved to him.

Ron looked at her.

The second Raine was out of sight, Sakura turned to Ron and said, "You can't do that! You can't tell anyone we have magic."

"Sorry! I forgot…" Ron said.

Suddenly, Hermione and Harry ran up to them. They both looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Those students… the ones that we never really knew a lot about, Matt, Ashley, Diana, Brinley, and Carli, they've all disappeared! We've looked everywhere!" Hermione said.

"Really? I remember Carli and Diana say that they weren't feeling well and really wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but… that couldn't have done anything, Dumbledore wouldn't-" Ron said.

The four of them looked down the hallway and gasped.

"Dumbledore?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, it is I." Dumbledore said. "I see you are wondering what happened to a few of the students. They wanted to leave, and they weren't interacting a lot with muggles. But then most of them live with muggles so I decided to let them go back to Hogwarts."

"Y-You can do that?" Ron gasped.

"Yes I can Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"But then, why did Hermione and I come," Harry asked.

"Because of the others who are here, like Mr. Weasley. You are here to help those that are not familiar with the muggle world."

"This is too sudden," Sakura said.

"It may seem so, but everything will change soon."

"How?" All four of them asked.

"I'm sick of this!" Draco Malfoy yelled storming down the other side of the hallway. He looked like he was about to explode.

A moment later they turned back to where Dumbledore had been standing and saw nothing but an empty space.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Ron asked innocently. "You look… angry."

"Shut up! I want a change of scenery! Just something different! Anything different! I'm tired of wandering in this stupid place, caged up!" Draco yelled.

"That's great." Sakura said flatly. "Now if only I had a pin."

"What?" Hermione laughed lightly, confused with Sakura's strange comment.

"A pin… to poke Malfoy with, so I could make him blow up…" Sakura said.

"He does look like he's going to explode," Ron said, grinning.

Meanwhile Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were tormenting Colin, Ginny and Luna. Goyle had stolen Colin's camera and was smashing it like a brainless monkey against all the walls in the room. Crabbe was doing what he usually did, which was eat, and was holding the wands of the three being tormented captive. Pansy was using her wand to turn all three of their heads into pumpkins, and after they smashed and returned to normal, repeated what she was doing. Unfortunately she forgot that she was in the muggle world, and wasn't allowed to use magic.

"Stop it!" Ginny hollered once the pumpkin on her head smashed. Suddenly the ground started to shake as if an earthquake was going on. All six of them fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" Draco asked in a scared tone. His eyes were wide and he became very alert.

"An earthquake?" Harry said. A loud noise erupted from below them.

Ron was pressing his hands to his ears as the ground shook violently beneath him and everyone else. He opened his eyes for a moment, took his hands off his ears and pointed at a long green twisting plant, yelling, "What's that?"

Hermione barely heard him, and soon answered, "It looks like a vine, Ron! Nothing to worry about, as long as it's just-" A vine had crept up behind Hermione and now had her struggling to break free from it's powerful grip. It covered her from her mouth down.

"Wow! I guess it wants Granger to shut up too! Stupid mudblood, she needs to learn when to stop talking!" Draco snickered.

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled as the hotel began to collapse.

"I don't want to die!" Ron cried, shutting his eyes tightly. He could fell himself falling and then hitting something solid.

"MY WAND!" Pansy cried. Her wand and broken into four pieces during the fall.

"I'm alive!" Ron screamed opening his eyes. "Ginny where are you?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing his head after the fall.

Suddenly they heard a high-pitched girlish scream. Harry Ron and Sakura all looked in the direction of the scream and saw Draco. Sakura immediately started laughing the second she saw him, eyes still wide, mouth open in amazement and fear.

"Draco screams like a girl!" Sakura laughed.

The blonde haired boy turned towards her with the same look on his face, as if it were stuck that way. He didn't say a thing; he just started waving his arms around.

The three of them looked around. The mall had now become a jungle. They were sitting in a small clearing surrounded by sky tall trees, small shrubs and bright colour flowers and plants. The building had disappeared completely, and all they saw was green and brown in many different shades along with unusual fluorescent colour flowers. It seemed like there was no end to this place. As it went further beyond where they all were, it became darker and creepy. Nobody knew if anything lied beyond the clearing and if something did, what was it? The only sunlight coming in was from patches of sky where no leaves covered over; everywhere else was in shade.

"You idiot!" Sakura cackled. "You're wish came true! You got a change of scenery!"

"WHAT? We have no place to sleep, eat, and no protection from whatever's out… there!" Harry gasped, looking into the jungle surrounding him.

"Ginny!" Ron called, and then he saw Hermione hanging upside down, covered in vine, hanging from a tall tree and rushed over to her. "Hermione! GINNY!"

"Ron, I'm over here with Colin," Ginny said.

"My camera…" Colin said sadly. The remains of it were nothing but the lens and strap used to carry it.

"Shut up about your camera! What about my wand? FIX IT DRAKIE!" Pansy cried.

"NO!" Draco yelled. That was the first word out of his mouth since the incident that previously happened. "I'm not doing anything for you anymore! I'm not listening to you anymore! I hate you Pansy! Get it in your head that I hate you!"

"Ugh… what happened?" Goyle moaned, followed by Crabbe.

"Look around," Harry said.

"What happened? Why are we here? Why do you have to be so mean Draco?" Pansy cried.

"I'm not mean. You're demanding and pushed me too far. Get over it!" Draco replied.

"Has anyone seen Luna?" Sakura asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I haven't seen her. She was with us just a moment ago," Ginny said.

"Hermione! Oh, how can we get her down from there? She's so… high up." Ron said.

"Here," Sakura said, and snapped her fingers. The vine that ensnared Hermione burst into orange flame. Within seconds it broke and Hermione fell to the ground.

"Oww…" Hermione groaned. "That hurt."

"Sorry, but I couldn't stop that! And I bet you're happier not hanging upside down and being trapped by a vine," Sakura said. "I have to find Luna, and Ami and Martin."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. That was horrible."

"I'll help you find Luna," Harry said to Sakura. "The rest of you stay here."

"Thanks," she said, as the two of them walked away from the group.

"How did she do that?" Ron gasped.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Remember when Luna was explaining that Sakura knew elemental magic. That's what Luna meant," Hermione said.

"You're awfully quiet Sakura," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said.

"I know you're worried about Luna. But she'll be okay. She can take care of herself."

"I'm aware of that."

Sakura sighed and walked ahead of Harry. She didn't want to talk; all she wanted to do was find Luna and her friends.

"I wonder if Ami got sent back to Hogwarts too," Harry said, hoping that Sakura would reply, but she didn't. She didn't feel unusual not replying to what someone said. She was born quiet, and liked to keep her feelings inside. She hoped that Ami didn't get sent back to Hogwarts. She wanted someone around who knew her. Ami was one of the only people she knew who actually knew who she was.

"It's really warm here," Harry said. Sakura still didn't answer, she was too busy making a small fountain of water come out of her finger and using it to keep herself cool.

Harry sighed heavily and decided it would be best to just not say anything. Then suddenly Sakura shot water at him. He was soaked from his waist up.

"Sorry it was an accident! I was trying something," Sakura apologized.

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'll just get you back later."

"Sakura? It's you!" Martin's voice called out.

"Marty! You're okay," Sakura said, running towards him and leaving Harry behind.

"I'm fine." Martin said.

"Good." Harry said catching up to them. "Do you know where Ami and Luna are?"

Martin nodded and motioned them to follow him.

"How far are they?" Sakura asked.

"Not far," Martin said.

Soon they came to a smaller clearing than what Harry and Sakura had been in earlier. They found Luna up in a tree lying on her back staring at the sky of green leaves. Ami was sitting on the ground looking really bored. They looked pleased to see Martin return with Sakura and Harry.

"Where is everyone else?" Ami asked. Sakura and Harry explained and answered all the questions they had and then began to head back to the group waiting for them.

Soon the sun had set and the jungle had become pitch black. Harry and Ami were using their wands to light the way around the numerous trees and bushes around them. It looked like someone, probably Hermione, had made a fire, as they could see a tiny light in the distance where the clearing was.

"I see Ginny!" Luna said, she ran up behind a sleeping Ginny and scared her awake.

"Okay, everyone is here. That's good at least." Ron yawned.

"Yeah. Now lets just hope that nothing comes and tries to attack us," Colin said.

"Nothing will come and attack us… I hope," Hermione said lying down on the ground to sleep. "Goodnight."


End file.
